Pregnancy
by Catkac
Summary: Fuji/Ryo Regulars overhear an interesting conversation. - One Shot, crack


Ryoma was acting nervous through the whole practice. Others usually wouldn't notice that but seeing Fuji fret over Ryoma and send worrying glances his way, they started to worry. Of course they all knew the two boys were going out (the combination of two smirking devils – one in disguise – worried them) but they were nowhere near prepaired to witness them fighting or anything like that.

At first it wasn't even noticeable – secret glances from the tensai to the boy wonder, quiet sighs. But it soon escalated to more – when Fuji wanted to close the distance between them, Ryoma obviously moved away, searching for company of one of his senpais (as much as they were scared of Fuji's wrath, they couldn't do anything as the boy stuck to their side like he was glued to them – Kikumaru and Momo would enjoy it immensely if they weren't preoccupied with the dark aura emitting from Fuji).

Practice soon ended – much to the others' relief – and they all went to the club room to change. Tezuka disappeared somewhere along the way and Taka-san wasn't seen anywhere – he probably raced to the sushi shop to help his father. Dreading what to come – Fuji and Ryoma went to the club room before them – regulars made their way to the possible 'battle ground'.

Oishi wanted to push them all away from the club house, hearing screaming voices, but they all had their ears on the door, listening intently. 'Nothing to be done there,' Oishi thought and prepared himself to enter throught the door but stopped dead after hearing what they were arguing about.

''I just think it's too sudden for you, Ryoma.'' Fuji's worried voice was heard. ''A baby is a big responsibility.'' The regulars' eyes widened at that.

''It can't be helped, Syuusuke. He's already on the way.'' Oishi gaped. They really shouldn't be listening to this.

''Couldn't you have _it_ some other time?''

''Fuji, this is not something I have control of. The pregnancy was unexpected. And you won't call the baby 'it'. He's a boy, you know.'' Ryoma sounded angry. The regulars swallowed.

''You know it's sex already?'' Fuji sounded surprised.

''Yes, _Fuji-senpai_, how wouldn't I know the _boy_'s sex? I'm expecting him tomorrow, you know.'' A thud was heard, unnoticed by the fighting pair inside, as Oishi fell down. By that time, Inui was already scribbling in his notebook, muttering something. Kaidoh was beat-red and looking for a way to get out of there but couldn't, as Momo had him in a death-grip, mouth on the ground. Kikimaru was still intently listening, not showing any emotion.

''I still think it's too soon. Do your parents even know?''

''Yes, they agreed to it. And what do you mean too soon? I'm twelve.''

A sigh was heard. ''Guess it can't be helped. I'll keep you company then, when you go through the 'procedure'.''

''Stop wording it weirdly. And of course you'll be there. You won't be avoiding your responsibilities.''

''You call it a responsibility. Wouldn't that make me the father?'' Fuji's amused voice could be heard. Kikumaru was now lying on the ground, foam forming on his mouth. Kaidoh escaped Momo's hold and was nowhere to be seen. Inui stopped writing, his pen on the ground.

''That isn't the responsibility I'm talking about. We had a previous engagement anyway.'' Momo couldn't hold it in anymore. He bursted through the door, _seemingly_ suprising the other two.

''You two were engaged?!'' His outburst was accompanied by the other regulars filling the room.

Everything fell silent. Fuji's eyes were closed, he was smiling his trademark smile. Ryoma was looking away passively. The uncomfortable silence was broken by the captain's arrival.

''What are you all doing here? Practice ended half an hour ago.'' His stern voice seemed to pull them back to reality. Oishi was immediately standing, helping his doubles' partner up. Momo mumbled something under his mouth before stepping into the room fully, intending to change his clothes. Inui just started scribbling angain.

Fuji and Ryoma, already changed, silently walked out. Nobody followed them.

~ END ~

~ omake ~

''That was fun, wasn't it?'' Fuji was smiling his serene smile.

''I don't know what you're talking about,'' Ryoma said, smirking under his cap.

''Ah,'' he stopped. ''I still don't understand what you have against me taking care of Nanako's child for a day. It doesn't happen often that she comes from America for a visit.'' Ryoma shrugged, ''And we had a date planned anyway.''


End file.
